ღMistaken Preyღ
by Neko-Kittens
Summary: Yui, now a vampire, gets sick of the Sakamaki's and Mukami's bad treatment towards her and runs away from them, she runs into her old friends and make's arrangement's to live together. They track down Koneko and eventually save her. Four years later Yui has changed from looks to personality, everything is going good, until Koneko goes missing. Yui will stop at nothing to save her.
1. Escape

**Chapter 1**

Yui Komori, now a vampire was angry. Why you ask? Well lets see, the brothers, Sakamaki and Mukami treat Yui like she was nothing, even now that she became a vampire she still gets pushed around by them. Just this morning Laito had cornered her and took a drink of her blood, at school Ayato then drank a lot of her blood, mad that Laito had drank from her, he told her that she belonged to him, over and over again as he sucked her. Yui ended up losing her conscious and fainted in his arms, she then woke up in the infirmary where Kou sucked her blood. Later that day all of the brothers had managed to suck her blood despite her protests.

They never listened to her, never cared for her, never gave her comfort when she needed it the most. They treated her harshly, causing her to get angry slowly, minute by minute, when they returned home Yui went straight to her room, her angry level rising. She had threw her school bag on the floor near her bed and changed out of her school uniform into her pink jumper, brown shorts and brown boots.

 _I want to get out of here! I want to get away from these horrid vampires!_ Yui laid on her back on her bed, she really wanted to get away, to go back to her real home, to her family and friends. She missed them all so badly. _Wait a second-_ Yui shot up from her laying position, now sitting up _I'm a vampire now, I can easily escape them now!_ Smiling at the reality Yui got up from her bed and made her way to her wardrobe where she kept a small bag, she took it and put it on her bed, she gathered precious items to her like books, photos and some clothes along with underwear. She went to her desk and saw her rosary, she picked it up and turned it around, a marking of the word ' _Koneko'_ was engraved, Yui gently stroked the name with her delicate fingers. This was the name of someone very important to her, someone she needed at all times. Yui put the rosary in her bag along with her broken phone, she had managed to get the remains of her phone in case she found a store to fix it but since she was watched at all times she never got the chance. Yui zipped the bag up, putting the handle over her shoulder she made her way to her balcony and gently opened the doors.

A breeze of cold wind immediately hit Yui's skin as she walked out and leaned on the brick railing, her hands clutched at the brick causing them to get cracks. Since she became a vampire she got superhuman strength, high speed and teleportation, the most common powers to vampires. Yui looked at scene in front of her, those gated held her from being free along with the vampires in and put of the area. Letting out a deep breath Yui jumped and landed softly on the ground on her own two feet. She looked around the garden, easily finding all the familiars that belonged to the Sakamaki's, and now her, unlike the Sakamaki's Yui treated the familiars in both of their forms, at first they didn't like the affection she gave them but it started to grow on them, she had earn a lot of their trust, more trust then the Sakamaki's. The blonde vampire made eye contact, they stayed like that for a few minutes until Yui gave a nod to a quick glance behind her Yui used her new abilities to teleport outside of the mansion gates.

This was it. All she had to do was run.

And she did. Yui ran and ran as quickly as she could along the sidewalks, paths and roads, she went into town and went in a phone shop. As she walked to the counter she unzipped her bag and pulled out her broken pink phone that Subaru made, looking at it now made her blood boil but she had to keep her anger in, she just wants to get her phone fixed, not cause a scene.

"Ano, excuse me?" The lady at the counter turned from talking to her co-worker and smiled at Yui.

"Yes miss how can I help you today?" Yui smiled at the kind women, a person hadn't been this kind to her in a long time.

"I need to get my phone fixed" she placed the phone on the counter, the lady was shocked at the damage to the phone.

"Oh my how did this happen?!"

"Oh, a very strong man gripped it too hard" she wasn't lying, the lady looked at her in awe.

"Seriously? Wow! That man must of been buff!"

"Excuse me?" Yui was confused by the word 'buff'.

"'Buff' is a word to describe someone with well developed muscles, with the strength to break a phone with just a grip his muscles must of been big" the lady explained

"Ah but the man didn't have strong muscles" Yui sweatdropped

"Really? Must be a genetic thing then"

 _You got it._

"Anyway, the damage to this phone is bad, but I can replace it"

"Yes please" The lady then got Yui a new phone that looked exactly like her old one, she was happy that it was in the same shade of pink. The sim card manage to be in good condition and so was out into the phone. Yui thanked the lady and paid her.

"Bye bye now~" Yui smiled and waved back at the helpful lady before walking out of the shop, Yui turned on her phone and looked through it, she relaxed as she found her old photos and contacts. As she walked she scrolled through her contacts and clicked on one of them that had the title ' _Koneko_ ' _,_ she placed the phone close to her ear and could hear the ringing sound.

 _Please pick up!_ Yui waited but all she could hear was the ringing, she tried again several times but she got no answer. Yui went through her contacts again and found a number with the title ' _Kira_ ' she again placed the phone close to her ear.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Kira-chan!"_

 _"Yui-chan?! Is that you!"_

"Of course it is! Who else do you know that is named 'Yui'?"

 _"Oh my god I've missed you so much! Why haven't you been calling me like you said you would?"_

"Look it's a long story, could I come to yours please?"

 _"Yui-chan your welcome to come here anytime! I'll send a car to pick you up"_

"Ok, thank you Kira-chan"

 _"No problem"_

After the call Yui waited a few minutes before a sliver limo parked up next to her, Yui got in and it took her to her friends house, who by the way is rich, how rich you ask? Well let's just say that she's not far behind from the Sakamaki's. The limo pulled up to Kira's house and Yui got out, she thanked the driver before walking to the door and opening it, she shut it behind her and looked at the hallway of the house.

It was a big house but not bigger then the Sakamaki's, it was white and inside had a lovely cream and gold colours, the floors were shining and everything was clean.

"Yui-chan!" Yui looked at the girl running to her and smiled.

"Kira-chan!" the two embraced each other happily with smiles and happy tears, they pulled away which gave Yui Kira's full appearance. Kira had dark and nicely colored green flowly hair which was tied in a plat and dark gold eyes, she was wearing a grey top saying 'Bitch' and jeggings (leggings that look like jeans). She was wearing grey converse.

"I missed you so much Yui-chan"

"I missed you too, and the others"

"Come, follow me" Kira lead Yui into the nearest door to them which was the living room, the walls were of course cream. Kira and Yui sat next to each other on one of the cream sofas and looked at her eagerly "Why haven't you called me Yui-chan? Any of us? You promised that you would" Yui looked at her friend with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry that I broke my promise Kira-chan, I really am but I couldn't"

"Why not?"

"Well my phone got crushed from one of the people that I had to live with when my father moved away"

"It did? Why?" Yui shrugged

"I don't know, he said that I wouldn't need it anymore when I clearly did"

"Well that's mean-whoa, whoa whoa! 'one' of the people you had to live with? How many were there?" Kira said, remembering Yui's words

"Six"

"Six?!"

"All boys"

"All boys?!" Yui nodded, Kira wrapped her arms around Yui's neck and rubbed her cheeks against Yui's.

"My poor Yui had to live with six boys for three months?! Poor girl, you must have been scared! Don't worry, Mommy's here" Yui giggled and was touched by Kira's hugging, it was funny how Kira would always call Yui her 'child' and 'Mother' but she didn't mind it, in fact it felt nice and it lifted her spirits up. Kira then pulled away and looked at Yui with a serious face.

"Yui-chan, why did you suddenly call me and ask to come here? " Yui looked at her good friends for a moment then turned away, she couldn't look at her face with the bad memories coming back in her mind.

"I-I wanted to get away from that place"

" 'That place'? Do you mean the place you were living in with six boys" Kira asked her blonde friend who nodded a 'yes' at her question.

"They...weren't exactly nice people"

"What do mean by 'not exactly'?"

"Well...they...they didn't do any nice things to me"

"Don't tell me they rape you!"

"What no!" Kira placed a hand on her chest and let out a breath, happy that hadn't done something that bad to her precious friend.

"Then...what bad things did they do to you?" Yui looked up at Kira and shuffled uncomfortably in her seat, she opened her mouth to speak-

"We're home!" The two girls jumped at the loud noise and turned to see two people, a man and a women walk in the room. The women didn't look young but didn't look young, she had short brown hair and gold eyes, she was wearing a long dark blue dress with a white fluffy coat along with dark blue heels, her lips had red lipstick and sh had eye-shadow that matched her dress. The man had green hair and red eyes, he was in a fancy black suit.

"Mother, Father!" Kira stood up and smiled at her parents "Welcome back"

"Thank you dear" her mother said, her eyes trailed to the blonde on the sofa, her eyes slowly become wide "Is that Yui?" Yui quickly stood up and bowed at the two.

"Yes it is, it's nice to see you again Fukui-san"

"Oh please dear call me Chiyo, like you did before" Yui nodded at the women, Chiyo walked to Yui and hugged her "It's so good to see you again Yui dear"

"It's good to see you too Chiyo-san" they pulled away and Yui looked at the man and bowed at him "Fukui-san"

"Like my wife please call me Kazuo" the man said with a smile, Yui nodded at him.

"Yes Kazuo-san"

"Mom can Yui stay the night?" Kira suddenly asked.

"Of course she can my dear" Chiyo kissed Kira's forehead "Just don't make too much noise ok" Kira nodded.

"Thanks mom!" Kira grabbed Yui's wrist and dragged her upstairs and into her bedroom, she pushed Yui inside of her room and shut the door behind her quietly. Yui turned to Kira who got back from shutting the door with a shocked/surprise face.

"Kira-chan what was that about?!" Kira walked over to Yui and put her hands on her shoulders and forced the blonde girl to sit down on her double bed, Yui looked up at Kira who was looking straight into her eyes.

"Yui listen to me" Yui straightened up after hearing her demand "I want you to tell me everything that happened with these boys you lives with, tell me why you didn't want to live there and don't leave out a single detail got it?" Yui bit her lips and lowered her head, after a few moments she gave a slight nod followed by a quiet noise.

"Okay..."

 **Sakamaki Mansion**

"Oi Chichinashi!" Ayato yelled as he walked to her room "Ore-sama is thirsty so give me your-" Ayato cut himself off as he barged into Yui's pink bedroom and not finding the blonde there, he went into her bathroom, again not seeing here there. Sucking in his teeth letting out a 'tch' he made his way around the house, using his noise to try and track his prey but failed. Ayato teleported himself in the lounge of his home.

"Dammit! Where is she?" Ayato said in annoyance, the level of his thirst was rising, he needed her blood now "I'll punish her when I get hold of her"

"Ohya? What's this~?" Laito said as he appeared sitting on an armchair in the lounge, one of his kegs propped up on the other and a hand under his chin, an amused expression was worn of his face "Is Ayato-kun getting mad because he can't find Bitch-chan? Nufu~ I will glady join you to punish her"

"Shut up!" Ayato yelled angrily at his twin brother "Chichinashi is mine! Don't lay your filthy fingers on her!"

"Oi, shut up, your too noisy" Shu groaned as he appeared laying on the long sofa, his eyes closed and earbuds in his ears, his face blank as always.

"Then sleep somewhere else, like your room!" Ayato said at Shu, getting annoyed by his older brother's presence as well.

"Nufu~ Ayato-kun is acting like a mother"

"I said shut up Laito!"

"Both if you shut the hell up!" Subaru said as he punched a wall making a big hole with lots of cracks coming from the side, he looked at his brothers annoyed and angry "Your all so noisy! A little peace and quiet wouldn't hurt!"

"True" Shu commented as he listened, at least the youngest brother understood that all the noise was painful.

"What's with all of the commotion?" Reiji asked as he appeared in the room and pushed up his glasses "You all need to be in bed ready for school"

"Better look out Ayato-kun, Reiji is going to steal your 'Mommy' title" Ayato glared at his brother as Laito smirked at him, watching his twin amused.

"Laito shut up before I-"

"That's enough! Ayato and Laito stop your bickering at once!" Ayato turned away from Laito with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed but still remained a glare looking expression on his face while Laito kept his smirk and leaned back on his chair "Now In shall ask again and I will get an answer, what is with all the noise?"

"Chichinashi is gone! I can't find her anywhere" The brothers looked at Ayato, wondering if he was telling the truth or not.

"Are you sure she's missing Ayato? There's no way she could escape from us" Kanato said

"We have familiars all around this area, if she escaped from here they would report to us" Reiji explained

"We then you lot look for her, I searched the whole area, I didn't even catch her scent" The brothers eye's widened a bit, Ayato did that much and still couldn't find her?

"Everyone search the area, leave no stone unturned, Ayato come with me" As the brothers searched around the mansion and the area around it Ayato followed Reiji into his laboratory. When they got there Ayato sat himself on one of the chairs and Reiji leaned against his table.

"Explain"

"I was looking for Chichinashi cause I was thirsty, I went in her room and she wasn't there, I then looked in her bathroom and git the same result. So I searched the whole house and outside and got the same result" Ayato explained while leaning his cheek in his fisted hand "Her scent is gone as well! How did that happen Reiji?!"

"I do not know" Reiji cupped his own chin, his face showing that he was deep in thought "Making her scent disappear is probably one of her vampire powers, in time she will get more, this will make it difficult for us to catch her"

"Tch" Ayato gritted his teeth and glared at his open hand which was shaking in anger "We have to find her"

"And we will" Reiji said now looking at his half-brother "But we will need help, we cannot find her on our own"

"Who's gonna help us?" Reiji smirked.

"Who? The Mukami's of course"

"What?!" Ayato stood up from his seat, both hands now fisted and his eyes holding anger "No way! They'll try to steal her away is they help! They mind find information in Chichinashi and keep her for themselves"

"Would you let that happen?" Reiji asked his younger brother, using advantage of Ayato's possessiveness there was no way that Mukami's would take Yui away from them.

"Course not! Chichinashi belongs to me" Reiji held himself back from saying that Yui was not 'his', he did not want to hear another argument.

"Good, now go help the others while I call them here" within a second Ayato was gone from the room, Reiji stood still for a moment, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Your manners are utterly appalling Yui..." an evil smirk made a way to his face, his eyes shined with a glint of evil "When we get you, I'll make you scream in pain for many, many days"

 **Time Skip**

"Eh?! No way! M-neko-chan escaped?!" The Mukami's were now seated in the lunge of the Sakamaki Mansion along with the Sakamaki's, the Mukami's kept their guards up when they arrived at their home, it was very rare that they would be called here.

"Correct" Reiji said

"Dammit! Because she's a vampire now we let her slip her away easily" Yuma said, the brothers from both sides silently agreed.

"You said that you can;t find her scent?" Ruki asked

"Yeah" Ayato answered

"Reiji said that it might be a vampire ability" Kanato said hugging his precious Teddy close to his chest.

"If she had abilities like that now, she'll get more when she grows" Shu explained, he was now sitting up in one of the armchairs, for once he was serious "That'll cause trouble"

"Why would Eve run away?" Azusa's question got them all silent, why did she run away? Didn't she enjoy her stay with them? Now that she was a vampire she would of surely stayed with them forever now right?

"Never mind that Azusa" Ruki calmly said "So the reason you called us here was to tell us this?"

"And more" Reiji said "For Yui to return here we will need your help as well"

"Us working with them?!" Subaru shouted angrily while pointing at the Mukami's "No way!"

"I agree with Subaru, Teddy and I do not wish to work with them" Kanato said with displeasure.

"We have no choice" said Shu "If we want Yui back we need a lot of help, remember she can cover her scent at her early age, she'll get more powers as she grows older"

"How long will it take for her to fully get her powers?" Yuma asked

"For her probably three or four years, it didn't take long for us since we were born as vampires" Laito said

"Same with us" Kou said "But how come we haven't got powers like that?"

"For you lot you would have to awaken an powerful emotion to get your abilities" Reiji answered "However you might not get the same powers, there are vampires who will possess great powers and some do not"

"What kind will Yui get?" Subaru asked

"I'm not sure" Reiji answered his younger brother.

"We need to move fast then" Ruki said "We need to have cameras everywhere and searched the streets every few weeks as we gather information" the brothers nodded along with Ruki

"Eh~ Does that make all of us partners~?" Kou excitedly asked

"No" Kou pouted at the answer he got from all of the brothers, obviously upset.

"We'll keep each other posted of everything, no one leaves any details out, understand?" Reiji got 'yes' from all of the brothers in the house "Good, Mukami's you may go now" Ruki nodded and stood up and walked out the mansion along with his brothers

"Bye bye~" Kou happily waved at them, Yuma had to drag him out of the house to get him house. Subaru glared at the now empty seats where the Mukami's sat.

"Annoying brats"

"Don't forget Subaru~ They're older then you so your the brat here" Subaru glared at his perverted brother.

"Enough now, everyone get some sleep, we have school soon" The brothers made their way to their room and prepared to go to sleep.

 **Ayato's Room**

The red haired vampire laid in his iron maiden now dressed in his pajamas, the door to his metal bed was open, letting bits of a cold breeze touch his cold skin. The vampire was laying on his side, his eyes open and not fully closed, one of his hands laid on front of him, a small distance away. Ayato got on his back and stretched his arm out and turned it around to see his palm, his mind was playing memories he had with Yui, good and bad. He was thinking why his delicious food ran away, she could of been kidnapped but that was almost impossible since they have high security in their home, on the outside not so much, Yui as inside all day as well.

Ayato stared at his hand, it helped him pin Yui down and touch her warm soft skin. He clenched it tightly, bringing it down his eyes showed determination.

"I'll find you Yui, and you'll wish that you never escaped from me"

* * *

A/N: Here's the first chap, I think I did pretty good. I have lots of ideas for this chapter and I hope that you look forward to it.

There has been 2 reviews for 'Hoe Can I Forgive You' saying that they want Misa dead, I am honestly angry at those people, at the beginning of that chapter I said that Misa belonged to a good friends of mine yet people still gave those harsh words. Do not hate on Misa! She has only been in one chapter! I'm disappointed by the people who said those awful things, before you hate on her let me make more chapters which will let you get to know her. If you still hate her then, then don't read my fanfics since she will make an appearance in a lot of them.

Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter~

See You.


	2. Your still our friend

**Chapter 2**

Yui was met a bight light as she opened her eyes, her body felt warm and very comfortable. The blonde raised a hand over her eyes to block out the light of the sun, it was when she tried to move is when she realized something was wrapped around her, she turned her head to the side to see Kira was laying on her side besides her, the girl had an arm around Yui's waist. They bodies were close together, another reason why Yui felt warm. Quietly and slowly Yui sat up, she smiled as she looked down on Kira's sleeping face and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

Her chest felt warm and jumpy, she had finally escaped the vampires that brought her down so much, she managed to find one of her best friends. However Yui also felt guilty, she had dragged Kira into her mess which she didn't want to do, if she stayed any longer then she would drag others in, they would be targeted by vampires as well. Yui didn't want that. Kira stirred and opened her eyes and rubbed them softly, followed by a yawn, she smiled at she looked up and Yui and sat up as well.

"Good Morning Yui-chan"

"Good Morning Kira-chan" The girl stretched their arms and signed in satisfaction "You ok?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Better" Last night Yui told Kira about the men she loved with and what had happened to her life, she had told her how they were vampires and that they sucked her blood every day leaving her weak and dizzy. She also told Kira about the new vampires, the Mukami's and that they kidnapped her and treated her the same way. Yui told Kira almost everything that had happend to her. Kira cried uncontrollably as she heard her friends talk, she couldn't believe that Yui had gone through so many tough times and still smile, she knew Yui was a strong girl but by hearing what had happened to her Kira knew that Yui had grown stronger.

 **Almost** everything.

Yui left out some parts that were the most important but didn't want to tell so she covered them up, luckily Kira believed her, even though she felt guilty for lying to her best friend she just couldn't tell her everything. It would make her sad which Yui didn't want.

"Good" Yui gave Kira's back some light rubs before getting out of the bed along with Kira, they were both wearing pajamas, Yui was in her cream with pink bow nightgown and Kira was in her white and pink fluffy top and bottoms. It was now Yui's turn to stretched her arms, she felt relaxed as she did this.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Kira asked her, Yui looked at her after she stretched.

"Well I was thinking that I could see my old friends again"

"Yui-chan don;t say old friends" Kira grabbed Yui's small hand and held them softly, she looked at her with a smile "We'll always be your friends no matter how old we are and where we are"

"Hai"

"Good, I'll call the others while you take a nice bath ok?" Yui nodded and walked out of her friends room into a bathroom, it was smaller then the Sakamaki's but it was still clean and luxury. Yui put the warm tap on and undressed herself from her nightgown, she then turned the tap off and got in slowly, since her skin was cold it was very easy to warm her up with warm water, not to mention that it did hurt a little. Yui laid back against the bath tub and let out a relaxed sign, she had missed bathing herself without wearing her swimsuit in case a vampire came in. That was another thing that annoyed her besides them not caring about her, not giving her any privacy, even if they were away she was still watched by their familiars. She hated it.

Yui gently rubbed her skin with the coconut bath oil, the coconut scent filled her nose with delight as she washed herself. She then got out and wrapped a towel around her petite body before pulling the plug from the bath tub, she then made her way to Kira's room. When she arrived there she found her friend already dressed, she was wearing a black shirt which had an built in belt with a black flower in the middle and a beige and white stripped shirt with black buttons, the first two were undone, she wore beige flats and had her hair half-up half-down.

"Kira-chan you look so pretty!"

"Thank you Yui-chan, you should get dressed too, I called the others and told them that I had a surprise for them. They'll be here soon"

Yui nodded at Kira and went to her bag she brought with her and picked out a new pair of underwear (white with pink frills) and picked out a green gym jacket (the sleeves of the upper arm of the jacket is decorated with a white straight-stitched decoration with white ribbons at the end) and a pale yellow thigh-length dress which is decorated with white ruffles. She also picked out black thigh socks and brown shoes with straps that go across her foot.

After Yui dried her hair and herself she went behind Kira's four panel partition room dressing privacy folding wall, a few minutes later she was dressed, she then brushed her hair, put in her flower clip and her gold heart necklace.

"Yui-chan you look cute as always" Kira gushed as she hugged her blonde friend.

"Thank you Kira-chan" a door bell caught both of their attention, Kira let go of Yui and grabbed her hand, she dragged the blonde down the white stairs with gold railings and hid them both behind a wall not far from the front door.

"Stay here ok, I'll come at get you"

"O-Ok" Kira then gave the blonde a pat on the head before walking to her front door, she opened it to reveal two boys and three girls.

"Hey guys! Come on in" The five did what Kira had said and she shut the door behind them.

"So what's this surprise Kira?"asked one of the boys with brown hair and green emerald eyes, he was wearing a white with black lines formal shirt and denim jeans with a brown belt to match his brown jacket, he wore black converse as well.

"It better be good! I'm missing wrestling for this!" one of the girls said annoyed. This girl also had shoulder-length scarlet colored hair and matching eyes .She was wearing black skinny jeans, a black tank top which had a white skull and crossbones on it with a red jacket, she wore matching red sneakers.

Kira pouted at the two "Could we at least be seated before you ask and complain"

"She's right" the last boy agreed, he had black spike hair with bang that hung over his face and longer ones at the side of his face, his eyes were an icy blue. He wore a white tank top with a black leather jacket over the top, he wore black jeans and black sneakers along with a black belt "Besides I'm hungry" the boy rubbed his stomach as it grumbled "Hush now tummy, we'll get food soon"

"Kei-san your always hungry" commented one of the girls with a happy smile, she had blonde hair and brown eyes, she wore a turquoise dress with white floral patterns with straps that ended at her knees, she wore it with a brown belt at her waist and matching brown open heels.

"He eats so much I'm surprised he's not overweight" the last girl long black hair with a tint of blue, her eyes were a turquoise colour. She was wearing a blue tank top with big white dots along with light pink shorts, she wore white trainers with a pink outline.

"Hey!" Kei looked at the two girls offended.

"It's true"

"Ryuu-kun!"

"The reason why he's not overweight is because he does sports"

"See, Ayame-san is with me!" Kei said proudly with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hai hai minna stop fighting" Kira clapped her hands together to silent her friends and get their attention, she then placed her hands on her hips "Now please go in the living, then I'll show you the surprise" The boys and girls made their way to Kira's living room, Kei sat on the long sofa along with Kana, the girl with black hair with a tint of blue and Mayu, the girl with blonde hair. Ayame sat in an armchair near the sofa while Ryuu leaned against the back of the armchair.

"Ok now tell us what the surprise is"

"Wow straight to the point Ryuu-kun, no 'Hi Kira how are you today?'" Ryuu just stared at Kira as she tried to impersonate him, he was unimpressed "Kira" he said in a warning tone.

"I know I know, I mus not annoy the great Ryuu-sama since his time is deadly" Kei and the other girls giggled, Ryuu was a very serious person, he spends his time delicately, he doesn't like to waste it. If his time is wasted then the person who caused it doesn't get a nice present "I'll go and get it, stay here"

"Don't be long"

"Hai~" Kira smiled at Ryuu as she excited the living room, she went behind the wall where she hid Yui to find her giggling "You heard?"

"Yeah, vampire ability" Kira smiled at Yui and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go" Yui gulped and nodded, she let Kira lead her to the living room door, Kira gave Yui a reassuring smile "I'm here, don't be scared"

"I know, thank you Kira-chan" Kira nodded and pushed the door open she slowly waked in with Yui trailing behind her, close to her back.

"Minna! Here's the surprise!" Her audience turned to look at Kira move to the the side revealing Yui, there eyes widened at the sigh of their blonde friend standing before them.

"Yui-san?" Yui looked at Mayu who called her name, the girl stood up slowly "Is...Is that you?"

"Mmm" Yui hummed a 'yes' and nodded her head, she soon found herself wrapped in an embrace. Mayu had a tight hold on her, Yui could hear the muffle sobbing from her friends and felt guilty. Yui wrapped her arms around Mayu who cried harder, Yui could feel her clothes shoulder get damp.

"Where have you been?! I missed you so much" Mayu had pulled away and looked at Yui who was close to tears.

"I'm sorry" Yui was then tackled by another embrace, this time it was Ayame.

"Baka! Why didn't you keep in touch like you said you would?!" Ayame was also crying like Mayu.

"Ayame-chan..."

"You had us worried" Yui's eyes were now on Ryuu, his face was as serious as usual but she could easily see worry in his eyes.

 _I even made Ryuu-san worry..._

Yui then felt Ayame move, she looked at the scarlet, seeing her pull back from the hug and look at her. Ayame wiped the tears on her face and smiled at Yui.

"I-I missed you, when you didn't call, text or even sent a letter I got worried"

"Sorry for making you worry Ayame-chan" Yui then patted her head softly, earning a soft and bigger smile from Ayame, Yui then turned to her right to see Kana, tears already flowing down her face as she buried her head into Yui's chest.

"Yui-chan! You finally came back"

"I'm happy" Yui then noticed a boy who was the furthest away from her. his black spiky hair and blue eyes, Yui knew that look anywhere. "Kei-kun..."

Kei looked at Yui before turning his head away, his bangs covering his eyes, Yui was slightly taken back by his and lowered her head. Her other friends noticed this and sweatdropped.

 _As I thought this is gonna be awkward_ Kira said mentally "Ok now give Yui-chan some space" Kira then put an arm around Yui's shoulders "You better sit down ok"

"Hai" Yui then sat on the sofa in between Ayame and Kana, Mayu took Ayame's old spot in the armchair, Ryuu was now standing and so was Kei "I guess you all want to know where I've been and why I haven't been in touch"

"That would help" Yui tried to ignore Kei's harsh tone but failed, it hurt her heart to hear him talk like that.

"First tell us why you didn't contact any of us, you have your phone on you at all times" Ryuu said, it was true, Yui had always had her phone on her in case of emergency's.

"Her phone got crushed" Kira answered for Yui, Ryuu looked at her annoyed.

"I believed I asked Yui-san"

"You did, I just gave the answer" Kira smirked at the brunette boy who was about to talk back at her but was stopped by another voice.

"Crushed? How?" _How would Yui-chan's phone get crushed? She keeps it safe in her purse_ Mayu had began to think of ways that Yui's phone got crushed, she got her phone being knocked over and falling onto the ground hard, someone accidentally sitting or stepping on it and someone could of dropped something heavy one it.

Sadly these were not the reason Yui's phone got crushed.

"A man who she lived with crushed it with one of his hands"

"One of his hands?!"

"Kira-!"

"Everyone quiet and let her talk!" Mayu, Ayame and Ryuu started at Kei for a minute before relaxing their muscles.

 _Why must there be an argument when we all talk?_ Kanato had seated herself at the end of her side of the sofa, trying to get away from the tense atmosphere from her friends.

"Thank you Kei-kun" Kei said nothing and Yui began to talk "Like Kira-chan said my phone got crushed by a man who I lived when father moved away, I lived with six men who...weren't nice people, the reason my phone was crushed was because they don't want me to make any contact with anyone"

"Why?"

"They were over protective"

"Again why?"

"B-Because...well, they're...vampires"

"..."

"VAMPIRES?!" To say the least Yui's friends were shocked (except Kira of course).

"But I thought they were a myth" said Kana

"Apparently not" Ryuu was as serious as ever.

"What did they do to you?" Ayame's tone had a hint of cold, her smile and tears have disappeared.

"Like what we've been told by elders, suck my blood everyday, they did leave me only when I got sick which gave me time to recover"

"Recover?" said Mayu confused

"Mayu-san, they sucked her blood everyday, of course she would need to recover if she was loosing blood every day"

"Ah, sorry"

"It's ok Mayu-chan" Yui gave her a soft smile, making Mayu feel happy and relaxed.

"What else did they do?" asked Kei, they were a bit surprised by his voice that had been kept silent until now.

"Nothing"

"Are you sure"

"Yeah"

"Ano, Yui-chan" Yui and the others turned and looked at Mayu "When I hugged you, your skin felt ice cold"

"That's because she's a vampire"

"Kira-chan!"

"What you were gonna tell them anyway!"

"Yui-chan is a vampire?!" Ayame and the others looked shocked and looked at Yui, she felt uncomfortable by their stares, not to mention sad, guilty and scared "How did that happen"

"Yui-chan..." Kana sat closer to the blonde and put her hand on Yui's, it was true, her skin was cold but Kana caught onto something else "You've got no heartbeat as well!"

"Eh?!"

"I'm sorry!" Yui stood up with her head lowered, her hands were at her sides, they had been fisted and now shaking "I'm sorry that I became a monster! I'm so very very sorry, I understand if you hate me and want me to leave"

"Stay right there!" Yui flinched at Kei's harsh and loud command, her fists stopped shaking and loosened a bit, she lifted her head up. The others watched as Kei made his way to Yui, he stopped as he was close in front of her "Your staying"

Yui looked at Kei shocked "Eh?"

"Just because your a vampire now, it doesn't change who you are"

"Right!" May smiled "Your still Yui-chan"

"Hear Here!" Kana cheered.

"Your still our friend" said Ryuu, his face was now gentle.

"Your still my child~!" Kira said while sticking her tongue out playfully.

"And mine don't forget" Ayame was the joking father to Yui and Kira was the joking mother, like a father Ayame was very protective over Yui, keeping boys away from her where as Kira she was more gentle and giddy. Yui knew that these two would make great parents since she met them in school.

"Minna..." Yui couldn't hold back anymore, the feeling was just too big, so she let out her tears full of joy "Thank you...Thank you very much for still loving me"

"Hey that's what friends are for" Kira smiled as she patted Yui's hair "Now group hug~!" Ryuu look at Kira nervous

"Now hang on just a minute-Uff!" Ryuu was squished between the bodies of his friends as they gave Yui their famous group hug "Hey! Let me go!"

"Now can do~" Ryuu groaned at their childish actions, Yui smiled and let out a laugh, a hug was something she needed and missed the most, a group hug made up for all the need for comfort she had wanted while living with vampires.

"I love you guys"

"We love you too Yui-chan" Everyone was now happy and smiling, until Yui remembered something.

"Wait I don;t have anywhere to live! And I have no money!" That wasn't entirely true, Yui did have a few cash but not enough to survive through the week.

"Er hello rich girl here" Kira pointed out "You can live with me"

"Eh?!" Yui looked at Kira in shock, the group hug was now gone and everyone stood with their own personal space much to Ryuu's pleasure "I can't do that!"

"You can and will"

"But-"

"Yui listen to your mother, if I say that your staying then your staying!" Kira stood her ground with arms crossed over her chest.

"Ano Kira-chan, your technically not Yui-chan's mother" Kanato pointed out with a sweatdrop.

"Don't care"

"Of course you don't" Kana whispered, letting out a sigh "But what about your parents?"

"They won't Yui-chan living here, they love her" Kira pulled Yui close to her "Who wouldn't?"

"Hey I've got an idea" Ayame said proudly "Why don;t we all live together?"

"In my house?!" Kira said shocked at the scarlet head.

"No! What if we buy our own house to live in, just the seven of us"

"Eight" Yui confirmed "Nee-chan we be living with us as well"

"That's right she went to live with you as well right?" Mayu and her friends looked at Yui who had sad eyes and shook her head.

"No, she went somewhere else"

"Eh?! Really?!"

"Who does she live with?" Kei asked, Yui looked up into his blue eyes.

"I don't know, I don;t know where she is and I'm worried" Yui's blonde hair covered her eyes and she shut her eyes, a hand clenching her dress on the chest "I'm so scared, I want Nee-chan!"

"We'll find her, don't worry" Kei softly patted Yui's head, making her whip her head up at him, a small smile on his handsome face.

"It's a high possibility that she might be living with vampires as well" Ryuu commented "It's also a high possibility that she might not be human anymore"

 _Nee-chan..._

"We'll just work hard to find her" Ayame said with confidence "She is our friend after all so we must work our asses off!"

"Yeah!"

"Language Ayame" scolded Ryuu.

"I'm positive" Yui said "I'm positive that we'll find Nee-chan and bring her here safe and sound"

 _We have too!_

"Okay everyone! Now we know what's happening, we need to find clues that will lead us to Koneko-chan" Kira declared

"Yeah!"

"Now let's eat, then we can get working" Kira and the group started to walk towards the kitchen, Yui was about to walk with them but a hand on her wrists pulled her back, she turned behind to to see Kei, his icy blue eyes staring down at her.

"Kei-kun" Yui could hear the distance voices of her friends as they walked.

 _"You better have some meat!"_

 _"No cakes"_

 _"Baka, salad is better"_

 _"What?!"_

 _"We have all those things now be quiet!"_

Yui let out a noise of surprise as Kei pulled her arm towards him, making her body fall to his, his arms instantly wrapped around her waist and shoulders, his head in the crook of her neck.

"Kei-kun...?"

"...I missed you" his voice was a whisper, Yui looked at Kei's head, his bangs covered his eyes but Yui could see a space which showed his eyes closed tightly. Gently she lifted a hand and put it on his head and softly began to rub it.

"I missed you too"

* * *

A/N: And here's chapter 2! Sorry if it's shitty and short. So Yui had now told her friends about vampires but they still accept her, now all they gotta do is find Koneko and get a house which they can all live in, of course bad things will happen ;) Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are excited for more.

^~^  
See You.


	3. An old relationship

**Chapter 3**

"What about this one?"

"Too small"

"This one?"

"Too big"

"Ok...this one?"

"Too shabby"

"You mean too shit looking"

"Ayame-san language"

"What I can say it in French of you want 'vous dire merde à la recherche' " Ryuu signed in annoyance in Ayame's sassyness, this morning they all gathered up at Kira's place again, after having a well cooked breakfast Kira pulled out her laptop onto the table in the lounge and searched for houses with the other's help. Since Kira's family is rich they could get a nice, luxury and expensive house, she thought that it was going to be easy since people love expensive houses but she was wrong. They had been searching for the last two hours and couldn't agree on one. Kira signed and sat leaned back on her soft area of the couch (sofa), she rubbed her forehead gently, the long search for somewhere to live had obviously given her a headache.

"Come guys we've been searching for a house for an two hours, just pick one!"

"Oh we would of already picked one by now, if Kei-san agreed" Ayame said while sending a glare to Kei

"For your information I picked a better house then you did!"

"Only because it had a pizza oven!"

"Hah? You got something against pizza?!"

"It's stupid to pick a house just for that reason" Ryuu stated, well he was kinda true but Ryuu it had a pizza oven! How many houses do you see that have one?!

"Oh come on!" Kei said annoyed "Are you saying that if there was a library in a house you wouldn't pick it?"

"..." Ryuu said nothing and Kei grinned, he had caught him in his game!

"Where's Yui-chan again?" Kana asked

"Upstairs getting changed"

"No I'm here"

"Ahh!" Ayame jumped 5 feet in the air as Yui was suddenly behind her. She was dressed in a white blouse silky shirt with a black loosen bow and a black shirt along with black tights and black ankle boots, she also wore a small black purse with a strap that went around her shoulder. Ayame turned to Yui with a scared look on her face "What? When? Why? How?!"

"I can teleport, every vampire can" Yui smiled, Ayame hunched down to regain her breath since she used all of her oxygen for her scream.

"Just...just don't do it again ok?" Yui nodded and Ayame stood back up, Yui then looked at the rest of her friends.

"Found one yet?"

"No"

"Eh? But you've been looking for two hours"

"Well we have found good ones but not everyone agrees" Kira said looking at the group.

 _Well I guess that makes sense_ Yui thought, it would be hard to find everything that all of them would agree and be happy on.

"A-Ano...minna" The group looked at Yui who was twiddling her fingers together and looked down shyly "I-I was wondering if we could go to my old house today, there's somethings that I would like to get out and keep"

"Your old house?" repeated Ryuu, Yui nodded with a hum.

"Of course we can Yui-chan" Kira said "I've been wanting to go there as well" Ayame nodded.

"Yeah it'd been a year since we went there"

"It would be nice" said Kana

"I agree" said Ryuu "Good memories are there"

"Yeah" Mayu giggled at the truth.

"I'm up for it" Kei said with a smile, Yui smile grew wider by all of her friends replies.

"Thank you minna"

"Ehh no sweat Yui-chan"

"Well let's get going" Yui and her friends followed Kira as she lead them outside, as they got to the steps of her house a limousine pulled up. The driver opened the door and they all got in after thanking the kind man, inside the group sat safe and cosy as the limousine took off. Yui's old house wasn't far from where Kira lived so the ride didn't take long, only about 10-20 minutes depending on traffic, luckily today was a good day and they got there within 10 minutes. The driver once again opened the door as the limousine was stopped and parked, and once again the group thanked the man before he drove off. Leaving the group infront of Yui's old house.

Yui smiled as she looked at the familiar building, it was a medium size house, a bit smaller then Kira's, it was brown since it was made out of brown bricks and had double-glazed windows where there was the lounge and other rooms, it also had a white door. From the front it had small buses in a line on gradient stones which was the pathway and the driveway, there was also a tree that grew to a window on the second floor.

"This is a sigh that I love to see" One would say that Ryuu was happy to see the building infront of him, espically since he had a small smile on his face.

"True" Yui then started to walk to the house with her friends following close behind her, when she got to the door she pulled out a key from her small black purse and put it in the lock, upon hearing a _click_ she opened the door and put the key back in her purse. Yui and her friends walked into the house, the open door brought the only light to shine the dark hallways until it was shut, luckily there was a light switch near the door which Yui flicked on, turning on the lights in the hallway.

"Ah that's better" Ayame said while letting out a sign, Ryuu looked at her.

"What, afraid of the dark?" he smirked, Ayame whipped her head at him and looked at him annoyed.

"No! It-It's just hard to see, that's all" She turned her head away from him and crossed her arms over her chest, Ryuu looked at her unconvinced.

"Oh? Really?"

"Hey! Don't go using sarcasm on me!"

"Quiet guys, I don't wanna listen to arguing" Mayu demanded, Ayame huffed and again looked away from Ryuu, she uncrossed her arms and started to walk along the hallway, stopping at the first door which was on the left. She opened it to too a small room with white walls, at the wall infront of her there was a medium size white desk with a black computer screen, to the right of it was a small black mat with a mouse on it and to the left was a black metal desk tidy. On the left wall was a window that filled nearly the whole wall, it had black curtains at the side.

"Oh, it's the study room" Ayame stated, she then turned to Yui "Is there stuff you want in there?" Yui shook her head.

"No, the stuff I need is in my bedroom" Yui answered "You guys and explore if you want"

"You sure?" Ryuu asked.

"Yeah I'm sure"

"I'll go help her" Kei said walking to Yui's side "You guys just get a look around before we leave, you said you were excited to come here again right? So remember some good memories"

"Ok Ok" Ayame waved off "I bet he only wants to be alone with Yui-chan because of that" she muttered, Kei looked at Ayame with not a very nice look.

"What was that Ayame-san"

"Nothing nothing!" Ayame quickly put her hands up in defense, not wanting to anger the male.

"Hmph that's what I thought" Kei then tuned to Yui "Let's go"

"Er, hai!" The group then went two ways, Ayame, Ryuu, Kana, Kira and Mayu went to look around the house while Yui and Kei went upstairs into Yui's bedroom. On the walk there it was silent, walking along the second floor corridor Yui found her bedroom door and opened it. Inside were white walls with pink cherry blossom paintings on, her white double bed which had a cherry blossom tree was on the right wall, walking further into the room Yui could see her white wooden wardrobe with matching chester draws, on the farthest wall infront of them was a window which was smaller then the one in the study room. It had white flowing curtains with pink flower petals. Yui smiled as she felt comfortable in her old room.

"It's just how I left it" Nothing had been touched or stolen which was a good sign but there was dust about, meaning it hadn't been cleaned in a long while. It made sense since Yui and her father hadn't been there for a year.

"It's been ages since I've been in here" Kei said as he looked around the room with a smile "We had good memories in here"

"That's right" Yui agreed "Me, you and Nee-chan played in here a lot didn't we" Kei then walked over to Yui, who was touching a door of her old wardrobe. Yui with her new vampire abilities could hear and sense Kei coming towards her but paid no attention to it.

Because he wouldn't hurt her.

"I don't mean the three of us" Yui turned her head around to find Kei right next to her, his chest very close to her back.

"Eh?"

"I meant us, the two of us" Yui blushed at his words.

"K-Kei-kun"

"Do you remember?" Kei had grabbed hold of Yui's upper arm gently to turn her fully around to him "The words I spoke to you before you left, the promise we made, do you remember?"

"Y-Yes I do" Yui's cheeks had gotten redder by the memories of them before she went off to live with the Sakamaki's. How could she forget a promise like that?

"Then...can it happen now?" He lowered his face, their foreheads almost touching.

"E-Eh? Right now?!" They were meant to be looking for Yui's stuff, not this!

"Yes" Kei answered "Yui-chan, I need you, I told you that before you left didn't I?"

"Yes, you did"

"Then please..."his voice was now begging "Let's go back, to the way things were" Kei let go of Yui's arm and put his hand under her chin and tilted it up, his face then began to get closer to Yui's, who got redder. Yui didn't know what to do, her body wouldn't move.

 _What do I do! If I don't do something then..._

Yui found herself wanting to give in, her eye lids beginning to close, her hands twitching. Their faces got closer, their noses touching, just a little more and-

 _BAM!_

Then that happened. The two immediately jumped which gave Yui the opportunity to get some space between her and Kei. Their faces were now red, Yui's more then Kei's.

"What was that?" Kei asked

"We better look" Yui answered, the two existed the room and followed to where they heard the sound come from which was down the corridor past Yui's room, they ran and stopped when they saw their Kira, Ryuu, Mayu and Kanato standing around Ayame who was sitting on the floor rubbing her behind, infront of her was a medium brown cardboard box. Above them the door to the attic was opened, a ladder came out from the door and went down to the floor.

"Ow ow ow" Ayame winced as she rubbed her behind, she had clearly hurt herself.

"I told you not to carry it down the ladder" Ryuu stated, Ayame glared at him and stood up.

"Oh shut up! If you actually helped me when I asked you too I wouldn't of fell"

"Now now you too" Mayu smiled awkwardly while waving her hands "Let's not argue"

"Yeah we didn't come here to listen to you bicker at each other" Kira said annoyed

"Well they always bicker wherever we go" commented Kana

"Minna!" The group looked at Yui and Kei who was looking at them confused.

"What happened?" Yui asked, Ryuu pointed a finger at Ayame.

"Someone decided to try and bring a heavy box down from the attic, it was obviously stupid"

"Hey! You also wanted to see what's in there!" Ayame defended herself while pointing at the attic "So I brought a box down for everyone to have a look inside"

"It was still stupid"

"Why you-"

"Ok ok that's enough you guys" Yui said, she didn't want her friends to argue, espically since she was vising her old home. Looking at the box she wondered why they would want to look inside it, there was nothing special about it was there? "Why did you guys want to look in the attic anyway?"

"We thought that there might be some cool stuff up there" Kira answered "There could be stuff that belongs to you"

"That's true but isn't it ride to be looking through stuff that isn't yours?" Yui threw back of them, she hit a spot and the girls hung their head low (anime style)

"Gomen Yui-chan"

"It's ok, just ask next time ok?" they all nodded. Yui looked at the box again and walked over to it, bending her knees she got down low and ripped it opened, even though it was taped shut. Her friends looked at her in shock.

"Woah! You just ripped it open with your bare hands!" Ayame said

"Another vampire ability?" Yui nodded at Ryuu.

"Yes, all vampires have inhuman strength"

"Wow" Kira. Mayu and Kana just stared in awe, they weren't scared, just amazed.

Yui looked inside of the box to find printed put photos, she gathered a pile in her hands and searched through them, they were images of Yui's childhood, where she was young and playing around with her friends and family. She smiled as each photo brought back a good memory.

"Ah, there old photo's" Ryuu stated "I assume you would want to take those with you"

"Yes please"

"Wanna go up there and see what else there is?" Mayu asked, Yui nodded. Yui climbed up the ladder with her friends going behind her, she and her friends soon rested on the floor of the attic, the room wasn't small but then again wasn't big, there was enough space to fit all of them in and still have a lot of room but they had to crawl on their knees to get somewhere. It was filled with boxes, shapes of all sizes, luckily there was a pathway going straight in the middle, letting people go up and down the room.

"Woah there's a whole load!" they started to go to the boxes and open them up, the boxes either contained something different from the last one or had the same. Kana opened a box and squealed as she saw what was in it, she picked one of the soft objects and held it up high with her hands.

"Look Yui-chan! It's Mieko!" Mieko was a golden stuffed teddy bear that Yui owned, Kana along with the other girls loved it and played with it whenever they stayed at Yui's, they would have tea parties and have Mieko as the main guest. Looking at Kana and seeing Mieko in her hands made Yui smiled brightly.

"Mieko!" Yui went over to Kana and knelt down besides her. The other girls looked over from their spots as soon as they heard the word 'Mieko'.

"Eh~ Mieko-chan?" Kira also went to Kana and Yui along with Mayu and Ayame.

"It's been a while since I've seen her" Mayu said as she held the bear in her hands "She's still soft"

"And dusty" Ayame commented "She needs a wash, we'll give her one when we get back" Mayu nodded and handed Mieko back to Kana who gently took it and placed it on the ground near the box, she looked inside the box again to find small outfits.

"Ah her clothes are in here two"

"We'll wash them as well" Ayame said as she opened a box, Kana put Mieko pack in the box and decided to look through another box which was near the one she just opened. Yui then opened a box to find a number of cd album's about hymns which her father collected, she smiled as she recalled memories of her, her father, Koneko and children singing them, they always had fun and created joyful memories.

"I guess that we're going to take all of these" Ryuu stated as he watched Kira and the girls leave boxes open to show that they we're taking them back.

"Looks like it" Keu said "Where are we going to put all of this?"

"In the house we're going to live in" Mayu answered the blue eyed man.

"We haven't bought one yet Mayu-san"

"I told you that we had to decide this morning" Kira reminded them "But you lots just couldn't decide"

"It's hard ok!" Ayame shouted annoyed as she looked in another box to find a box full of tapes, probably recordings of Yui and them when they were little "Besides we all know that I picked the best one"

"Hell no you didn't" Kei said annoyed "I picked the best one"

"You only picked it cause it had a pizza oven!"

"You only picked yours cause it has a wrestling ring in the basement!"

"Enough everyone" Kana demanded as she looked at the arguing male and female "We need to pick a house now so that we can move all of our stuff in it"

"A-Ano we don't have to make that decision right now" Yui said

"Of course we do" stated Ryuu "The sooner we do, the sooner we can move in and get Koneko-san"

"Right, we have to have nice house before we can get Koneko-chan back" Mayu agreed "We can't bring her back if we don't have a family home"

"That's right"

"Minna..." Yui was happy that they cared for Koneko, she was happy that they were putting Koneko before them, ensuring that she must get home to a warm home with them. Her chest felt warm and joyful, a happy smile was placed on her lips.

"OK, I'll call a van to help us back this stuff, you guys decide what house we should live in" Kira then went to the ladder and got on it, before she went down she sent a glare to all of them "And you better not argue, if you can't pick one when the van arrives then I'll pick a house only for me and Yui-chan"

"Hey!" Kira went down the ladder and got on her phone to make a call for some moving house vans while the upstairs party had a discussion on where to live.

"What do you guys think?" Kei asked

"I wanna live in the city" Ayame said

"They're too noisy, I prefer the countryside" Ryuu commented

"Country side? It's boring out there" Kei said, Ayame smirked in triumph as Kei agreed with her.

"It wouldn't be too bad" said Kana, now it was Ryuu's turn to smirk as he got someone to agree with him.

"But we would be too far from the shops" Mayu said

"That's true" agreed Kana

"Why don't we live in middle" Yui suggested

"Middle?"

"Yes, not to close to the city and not to far away from the country side"

"That sounds nice" Mayu and Kana agreed

"I guess we could live like that" Ayame said, she turned to Kei who gave them a nod of approval, seeing it was all on him Ryuu signed.

"OK we can live in the 'middle' "

"Now all we need to do is search for houses there and decide on one" Yui said

"Good luck with that" Ryuu said while looking at Kei and Ayame "These two won't agree"

"He only picked it cause it had a pizza oven!"

"You've said that three times now, you don't like pizza's do you!"

Ayame shrugged "So what if I don't"

"I don't want to listen to you two argue again" Kana said as she placed a hand on her forehead "It's giving me a headache"

"You and me both" Ryuu agreed.

"Decided yet?" Kira was back on the ladder looking at her friends.

"We decided where we want to live, just not a house" Yui answered

"Where?"

"Yeah, in the middle"

"Oh the middle, yeah that's a good spot" Kira agreed "I guess it's better then nothing" the others agreed "The van is here along with some men that will help out, I want all of you except Yui-chan to help"

"Hai" Kira then mentioned Yui to come down the ladder, she did and they both went to Yui's old bedroom while the others helped the men put the boxes in the van.

"Kira-chan why can't I help the others? My strength would be useful" Kira didn't say anything and pulled Yui' hand gently to have her sit next to her on her old bed, Yui looked at her green haired friend who was looking down at the floor "Kira-chan"

"I heard" Kira said as she looked up at her blonde friend who looked confused at her "I heard the conversation you and Kei-san had"

Yui blushed. Kira heard? This was embarrassing for her.

"Yui-chan, I wanna know..." Kira was serious now "Are you and Kei-san getting back together?"

"I...I don't know" Yui answered "I just escaped from vampires, I shouldn't be thinking about relationships"

"Still, you and Kei were good together, very good, he treated you like a princess and you treated him like a prince"

"Thanks for the compliment" Yui smiled then looked down and her feet "I truly did love him back then-"

"He did too" Kira interrupted "He still does"

"I'm grateful" Yui looked back at Kira, an unreadable was on the blonde's face "I just need time to think about it, okay?" Yui then stood up and stretched her arms "I should be helping them, knowing them they'll be trouble soon" Yui then opened her door and looked back and her Kira "Come when you can okay" she then left. Kira sat still on Yui's bed staring at the now closed door.

"Yui-chan..."

 _You fell in love with someone else, didn't you..._

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter 3! Sorry for the late updates, I've been having a writers block and busy at school. I hope all of you had a Merry Christmas, let's hope that 2016 is at a good start and will be a good year!

See You.


End file.
